


Time and treasure

by FancifulRivers



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Disabled Character, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, Non-Binary Chara, Non-Binary Frisk, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Selectively Mute Frisk, Tumblr: otpprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 08:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11272125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancifulRivers/pseuds/FancifulRivers
Summary: Chara falls asleep on the couch playing video games.





	Time and treasure

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from otpprompts:
> 
> "Person A is playing a video game even though they’re really tired. They end up falling asleep during the game. Person B walks up and sees A sleeping peacefully, and falling out of their hands, a controller/handheld. Instead of waking up A or turning off the game, B picks up the controller/handheld and begins to play."
> 
> (I edited it a bit to involve 3 people.)

You're not sure what wakes you. Normally when you fall asleep on the couch, nothing short of an earthquake or the roof toppling down around your ears would be enough to stir you. Now your bed- well, your bed's different. You feel like Goldilocks then, trying to explain to Toriel and Frisk and Ree that it's too firm, too soft, the sheets are too silky, the sheets are too coarse, you only need three pillows, well maybe four. Frisk and Mom are tactful enough not to point out the couch is squashy and lumpy and you fall asleep there just fine, your head on a throw pillow and Sans' old jacket thrown over you. Asriel asks once but you just glare at him and shove him in the arm, and he gets the message. You don't shove him hard; it doesn't hurt him. You feel bad anyway and go outside for an hour to stare at the falling leaves and pretend the cold isn't turning your ears red. 

The muted sound of the television reaches your sleepy brain and you frown. You definitely didn't leave  _that_ on. You like the noise but the flickering lights always give you a migraine. Opening your eyes a bit, you scowl when you realize the television is on because Frisk  _and_ Azzy are still awake and what's more, they're playing  _your_ game.

You squint harder.

Playing your game and  _winning_.

_Assholes,_ you think resentfully. You can't help but wonder if the reason you're so bad at it is because of the arthritis that stitches pain in every joint it can find its way into. Your wrists and ankles are the worst, especially when it rains. You always know when it's going to rain because sometimes you can't even get off the couch. Sometimes Mom has to carry you. One time Sans used his magic to float you to the bathroom and you almost wet yourself, but you definitely didn't ever want to give him the satisfaction, so you glared your worst at him instead. He just smiled at you, that perpetual frozen smile that you hate because you can't ever tell what he's thinking. You didn't say anything to anyone else, but you see Frisk take him aside later with a flurry of their scarred brown hands and suddenly, San's apologizing. You hate it when people apologize to you. You accept it anyway because it makes Frisk happy.

"Why are you awake?" You croak out loud and have the satisfaction of hearing Asriel bleat like a goat and seeing Frisk drop their controller on the floor. Asriel looks at you with the widest eyes you've ever seen and you have to bite your bottom lip really hard to keep from laughing. Maybe too hard because you feel it split open beneath your teeth, like spoiled fruit, and blood stripes your chin. Your mouth tastes like metal.

"Chara-" Asriel comes toward you, setting his controller aside. Now he looks concerned, swiping a handful of tissue from the coffee table and offering it to you. You smush a handful against your lip and wince at the sting. Next to Ree, Frisk's crawled up on the arm of the sofa, controller still dangling from one hand.

_You okay?_ Frisk signs. You shrug. You'd say yes, but you don't think Frisk would believe you. Not when you still have blood oozing down your face and you probably have tears in your eyes (it's hard to tell when it's dark, maybe it's just your shitty vision blurring everything out).

"You fell asleep while playing," Asriel informs you, tucking your blanket around you in neat, fussy movements. "I didn't want to just leave you- and Frisk came out here when they noticed we were missing, and well-"

He looks miserable now, ears drooping, and you feel a stab of guilt. It's not his fault your body hates you.

"It's fine," you reassure him. You kind of even mean it. Maybe he senses that because he perks up and you reach out with the hand not holding bloody kleenex to brush your fingers against one of his paw pads. It's soft and warm and it means safety in ways you could never manage to articulate.

_Want to go to bed?_   Frisk asks you. You hesitate, looking at the TV screen.

"Finish your game," you tell the two of them instead, struggling to a sitting position. Asriel helps you out, putting some of the throw pillows behind your back to keep you propped up. "After that."

"Okay," Ree says. You notice when they settle back into it, they both have carefully moved aside to make sure you have the optimal viewing window.

It almost makes you want to cry, if you were a crying type of person. Which you definitely aren't.

Maybe a little bit.


End file.
